


Mother & Son

by CanidSerpent



Category: Supernatural
Genre: -ish?, Character Study, Drabble, Family Issues, Gen, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanidSerpent/pseuds/CanidSerpent
Summary: And in that moment, he remembers why he does not think of his mother anymore.(10x7 - Girls, Girls, Girls)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Digging through my Google Drive I realized this was saved there. I wrote this in a journal a year or so ago and though it lost after I couldn't find the journal again.
> 
> This was written, I think, pretty soon after the episode aired, so bear that in mind while reading this.

He does not like to think of his mother.

She is an old hag who is responsible for what he has become. Not the King of the Damned, but a sniveling child that sorely remembers his mother ignoring him and calling him a ‘waste of space’. The child who cannot let go, and carries all his nightmares into adulthood. 

She smiles at him now, beaten as she is by his demons. It is not the smile of a mother, but rather the smile of a sadist. She is not afraid of him or his demons, because behind the veil of his newly acquired royalty still sits the pathetic, lowly boy that she is sorry to have brought into this world. 

And perhaps that is why he is speechless. Two-hundred years, and she still thinks of him as a speck of dirt under her feet.


End file.
